Obsession
by Mangacat201
Summary: Oneshot Slash, PostHBP, leicht PsychoHarry! Er war auf der Jagd, und nichts würde ihn davon abhalten, seine Beute zu bekommen! Dedicated to AnimemarathonFFWorkshop 06


Obsession

Spoiler: PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, HBP (!)

Prolog:

Es hatte damit angefangen, dass er Geheimnisse hatte. Schlimmer noch, Geheimnisse, die er lange genug vor ihm hatte verbergen können, um diese Katastrophe anzurichten. Wieder einmal hatte man ihn absichtlich im Dunkeln gelassen, wieder einmal war jemand gestorben und wieder einmal war ihm etwas genommen worden, das er brauchte, wie die Luft zum atmen.

--------------------

Harry war auf der Jagd. Diese Jagd hatte schon im letzten Jahr begonnen, doch damals war es ihm noch nicht so schmerzlich bewusst gewesen. Er hatte ein kompetentes Team für die Recherche über die Horcruxe zusammengestellt und war mit der Anweisung, ihn regelmäßig zu informieren, zur Jagd auf eine verlockendere, schnellere und wichtigere Beute aufgebrochen. Seit der Beerdigung hatte sich der Adrenalinspiegel in seinem Blut um keinen Millimeter gesenkt. In seiner Brust brannte ständig in kaltes Feuer und die Stimmen in seinem Kopf schrieen nach Vergeltung.

Psychoanalytiker sagen, wenn du mit Gott sprichst, bist du religiös, wenn Gott mit dir spricht bist du verrückt. Es war aber nicht Gott, der zu ihm sprach.

Ja, er wusste, irgendwann war er verrückt geworden, beunruhigend war nur, dass er es so genau wusste und nichts daran zu ändern gedachte.

Nein.. so war er weniger verantwortlich für seine Taten, zumindest, bis in sein Gewissen wieder einholte...

Falls.

War es das, was Tom Riddle fühlte? Nicht, dass er vorhatte, sich plötzlich mit dem widerlichen Bastard einzulassen, es war durchaus immer noch seine Absicht, Snakeface für das, was er ihm angetan hatte, die Eingeweide herauszureißen. Wenn er damit nebenbei die Welt rettete...ach sei's drum.

Im Mittelpunkt von Harrys Aufmerksamkeit befand sich jedoch etwas ganz anderes und heute schien der Tag zu sein, an dem er seiner Trophäe einen entscheidenden Schritt näher gekommen war. Er verfolgte die Spur jetzt schon so lange, dass er sie beinah faktisch riechen konnte. Und ihm blieb auch nicht viel anderes übrig, war doch vor etwas mehr als zwei Monaten bei einem seiner berühmt berüchtigten Wutanfälle sein Zauberstab in Hunderte Splitter zerborsten. Das hatte ihn von seiner Wut befreit, allerdings nur um verärgert zu schnaufen und zum Tagesgeschehen überzugehen. Seitdem hatte er seine wilde Magie ohne Hilfe gebändigt und er spürte kaum einen Unterschied. Sein Geist war viel zu beschäftigt, als dass er auf solche Kleinigkeiten achtete. Er hatte die Fährte unbeirrt weiterverfolgt, wie von Anfang an, von Hogwarts durch die Zaubererwelt in die Muggelwelt und wieder zurück, von einem Kontinent zum nächsten, immer den Flüchtenden auf den Fersen.

Sie hatten sich schnell getrennt, doch er hatte nichts weiter getan, als ein weiteres Team mit seinen gesammelten Infos auszustatten und sie auf einen Zweig der Fährte anzusetzen, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, nun wieder im Alleingang nur noch eine Beute zu jagen. Natürlich war inzwischen auch dem einen oder anderen Todesser begegnet, doch er schaltet sie entweder sofort aus, oder bestellte jemanden, des es tat.

Offensichtlich waren die Todesser für ihn weniger eine Bedrohung, als vielmehr überaus lästige Konkurrenz. Aus diesem Grund ließ er sie auch nicht einfach laufen.. ansonsten hätten sie ihn wohl eher nicht gekümmert, bis sie direkt in seinem Weg gestanden hätten.

Harry war zum ersten Mal seit einem knappen dreiviertel Jahr wieder in Europa, in der Normandie, um genau zu sein. Ha, vertrau darauf, dass er irgendwann zu seinen alten Wurzeln zurückkehren würde, um sich dort zu verstecken, wo niemand nachsehen würde. Das war ja schon fast zu einfach! Das Papier in seiner Hand, auf dem die Adresse stand, war leicht zerdrückt und sein schwarzer Ledermantel wogte mit seinen kraftvollen, ausladenden Schritten, als er die Straße entlang auf sein Ziel zuschritt. Bei diesem Gefühl stahl sich ihm noch immer ein unverschämtes Grinsen aufs Gesicht. Oh ja, es war schon fast kitschig welch großen Gefallen er am BlackBadBoy – Image gefunden hatte, aber einschüchternd zu sein wie der Tod höchstpersönlich hatte unbestreitbar seine Vorteile.

Ins Bild passte er definitiv nicht in diesem schmucken kleinen Nest, in das die Pariser Bürger auf der Suche nach ‚ländlicher Idylle' gezogen wären und sei es nur, um Urlaub zu machen. Aber er war sicherlich nicht gekommen, um Urlaub zu machen, nein, er war geschäftlich hier und betrachtete endlich leicht abschätzig das Haus, das zu der Adresse gehörte, die seine Quelle ihm beschafft hatte.

Es stand etwas abseits, mit einem großen Garten und wirkte zwar nicht ungepflegt, aber auch nicht wirklich bewohnt. Wahrscheinlich wäre es gerade groß genug, um zwei Menschen genug Platz zu bieten. Nun ja, er hatte schon schlimmeres gesehen und auch dort geschlafen, doch das hier war einfach nur ironisch.

Dass er sich ausgerechnet hier versteckte, wo die Welt so heil war, wie sie nur sein konnte. Man konnte fast glauben, er hätte es gerne wirklich so. Nur dass ein Schwerverbrecher auf der Flucht eben nicht mit Friede, Freude und Eierkuchen rechnen sollte. Schnell sprach Harry noch einen nützlichen kleinen Zauber, um zu überprüfen, ob er sich auch wirklich in diesem Gebäude aufgehalten hatte, bzw. zu Hause war... als ob er es nicht schon die ganze Zeit in seinem Blut gespürt hätte.

Mit wenigen raschen Schritten war er vor die Tür getreten und machte sich bereit. Er hob den Fuß, legte noch etwas Magie zu , um sich nichts zu brechen und trat dann mit voller Wucht gegen das Schloss, das schon nach Sekundenbruchteilen kapitulierte. Die Tür krachte zufriedenstellend an die nächste Wand und das Geräusch war wohl im ganzen Haus zu hören gewesen. Mann, hatte das gut getan... jetzt musste er nur noch warten.

Da kam er auch schon, mit ein Buch, das er gerade gelesen hatte, in der Hand und einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Tinker, was ist denn jetzt, hast du schon wieder einen Blu..."

Das letzte Wort erstarb auf seinen Lippen in dem Moment, in dem er aufblickte und sah, wer denn da lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand. Das Buch fiel aus seiner Hand und schlug mit einem leisen ‚Plop' auf dem Boden auf.

Ein sardonisches Grinsen stahl sich in Harrys Gesicht, als er die zur Salzsäule erstarrte Gestalt musterte.

„Tz, tz, wen haben wir denn da? Es hat ganz schön was gekostet, dich zu finden, weißt du?", hier verdrehte er die Augen. „Dabei wollte ich dir doch nur eine kleine Botschaft überbringen."

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte er die Hand an der Kehle seines Gegenübers und nagelte ihn so erfolgreich gegen die nächste Wand.

Der junge Mann war immer noch zu geschockt, um sich zu wehren und Harry hielt seinen Blick fest, während er sich auf wenige Zentimeter Abstand nach vorn beugte:

„BUH!"

Ein erschrockener, halberstickter Schrei entwich Draco, dessen Augen noch größer wurden. Harry genoss diese Momente uneingeschränkt, länger als ein Jahr hatte er schließlich darauf gewartet, ihn wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Das hatte seinem Geduldsfaden nicht gerade gut getan.

„Was denn? Dachtest du etwa, ich finde dich nicht? Dachtest du etwa, du kommst DAVON?" Endlich kam auch eine andere Reaktion auf seine Worte, als der berühmte Stockfisch. Zarte Hände klammerten sich an seinen Arm, in einem halbherzigen Versuch ihn abzustreifen.

„Ich.. Po.. Ha.. i..."

"Schh… ", er lockerte seinen Griff ein kleines bisschen und strich mit der anderen Hand fast zärtlich über seine Wange.

„Hab keine Angst, es wird dir nichts passieren, nun ja.. nicht viel jedenfalls. Ich muss noch entscheiden, welchen Preis du für das zahlst, was du mir angetan hast. Merkst du nicht, was aus mir geworden ist? Das ist dein Verdienst, deiner ganz allein!"

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Endlich war ihm das Objekt seiner Begierde ausgeliefert und er musste es kosten. Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste.

In einer fast unmerklichen Bewegung fuhr seine Zunge federleicht über die Ohrmuschel, in die er gerade noch die bedrohlichen Worte geflüstert hatte. Er bemerkte ebenso mit großem Vergnügen, wie sich der Körper unter ihm anspannte, von seinen Handlungen vollkommen überrascht und überwältigt.

Ja, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet..

Während Harry den reinen Geruch der Haut einsog, betrachtete der andere Teil von ihm unabhängig und kaltblütig das Geschehen und erkannte endlich, was hinter der ganzen Fassade steckte. Hier ging es nicht um Jagd nach Rache, hier ging es um Besessenheit.

Und mit dem verschreckten, nachgiebigen Wesen, ihm hilflos ausgeliefert, erreichte diese ihren Höhepunkt und ließ seine Sinne unkontrolliert zum Leben erwachen.

Das war es, was er wollte, was er die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte.

Unbewusst presste er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den anderen, damit er seine Hände seitlich neben den Schultern abstützen und ihn dennoch weiterhin sicher gefangen halten konnte.

Jeder rationale Gedanke war inzwischen aus der unmittelbaren Nähe seines Geistes verschwunden, er wurde nur von Instinkten getrieben.

Seine Zunge wanderte wie von selbst an der weichen Haut herunter, über den wild rasenden Puls zum Schulteransatz, seine Zähne strichen unvorsichtig über die Stelle, hinterließen Abdrücke an denen die Haut sich schnell mit Blut fühlte und verlockend rot schien. In seinem Nacken wurden ihm die schnelleren Stöße warmer Luft bewusst, die zu dem klopfenden Rhythmus des Herzens und dem stetigen Druck gegen seinen Brustkorb passten.

Aus dem Takt las sein animalisches Ich eine uralte Mischung aus panischer Angst und Erregung und sie stieg ihm zu Kopf. Nur am Rande nahm er das Paar Hände wahr, das sich in seine Oberarme krallte, Spuren hinterlassen würde.

Um ihn wegzustoßen, oder ihn anzuspornen?

Es war nicht von Bedeutung.. nichts war von Bedeutung solange er bekam, was er wollte.

Etwas tief in seinem Inneren bewegte sich, etwas das lange geschlafen hatte, etwas, das hinaus wollte.

Jetzt.

Magie entflammte in ihm, wild, ungebändigt und wie sie brannte.

Verbrannte alle die kreisenden Gedanken, die Gefühle, die sich durch sein Herz gefressen hatten. Reinigte flammend seinen innersten Kern, ließ nur fruchtbare Asche zurück.

„Ah.."

Ein schmerzhaftes Japsen ließ seine Augen aufschnappen und sehen, dass sie auch nach außen brannte.

Sein Blick bohrte sich direkt in die weitaufgerissenen Augen seines Gegenübers, in denen nur noch blankes Entsetzen schimmerte.

Er hielt dem Blick stand, ließ nicht los, während um sie herum die Gegenstände auf den Regalen wackelten, der Spiegel im Gang herunterfiel und in tausend Scherben zersprang. Bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, während die züngelnden Flammen sie beide zu verzehren drohten. Kalte Flammen, eiskalt und dennoch verzehrend.

Er hatte nicht die Absicht die Zerstörung aufzuhalten, die sie anrichteten, jetzt wo alles von ihm abgefallen war, die Leere endlich seine Seele ergriff und alles verschwinden ließ.

Doch ein einziges kleines Geräusch drang durch den Rausch in dem er sich befand.

Ein Flüstern.

„Bitte."

Als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden stürzten Bilder auf ihn ein, nein, flossen von ihm weg. Sein ganzes Leben zog vorbei um sich in nichts aufzulösen, bis nur noch das Bild eines kleinen, ängstlichen Jungen an einem dunklen Ort zurückblieb. Der Junge hatte die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und blickte ihn mit seinen eigenen großen, grünen Augen an. Wie der Spiegel, zerbrach bei diesem Anblick etwas in seinem Inneren und die Flammen erstarben in derselben Sekunde, in der er reglos auf die Knie fiel.

Die ziellos in die Ferne gerichteten Augen bemerkten nicht, wie die andere Gestalt kraftlos an der Wand entlang zu Boden sank, von erleichterten Schluchzern geschüttelt. Die grauen Augen blickten immer noch halb ängstlich unter den blonden Strähnen hervor.

Einen Herzschlag lang schien die ganze Welt still zu stehen, bis sie quälend langsam wieder in ihre Angeln kippte.

Ein schaudernder Atemzug holte Harry wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurück. Seine Sicht klärte sich und es war, als befände sich endlich nach so langer Zeit wieder alles an seinem Platz und der rote Schleier der Wut habe sich gehoben.

Er starrte den Blonden an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Laut drang über seine Lippen.

Das schien jedoch nicht nötig, denn plötzlich umfingen ihn zwei zitternde Arme und er wurde an einen schluchzenden Körper gedrückt. Stumm liefen die Tränen auch aus seinen Augen, als er endlich sich selbst wieder erkannte.

Ein Gewitter kann Äste ausreißen und Ziegel abdecken, während es tobt, aber es reinigt auch die Luft und lässt die Erde frisch und ursprünglich zurück. 

The End

So, ich hatte euch jetzt mal grad so hineingeworfen, um zu sehen, wie ihr reagiert! Nya, also, das war nun die Fortsetzung des HBP aus meinem Yaoi-verseuchten Hirn g Ich weiß, dass der Stil etwas ungewöhnlich ist, aber ich denke da an Harrys leicht psychomäßiges Gedankenhäcksel als Begründung. Wie denn auch sei, ich hab schon ein höchst amüsantes Kommentar hinter mir, und ich hoffe ich kriege noch ein paar mehr von der Sorte, bis die Tage dann!

Cat


End file.
